


I See London, I See France

by TerraTenshi



Series: Trick or Treat - Halloween 2015 [19]
Category: Slayers (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Gen, Nudity, Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-01
Updated: 2015-11-01
Packaged: 2018-04-29 08:32:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5121737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TerraTenshi/pseuds/TerraTenshi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zelgadis/Xellos treat for the prompt "someone uses or comes into contact with very powerful magic."</p>
            </blockquote>





	I See London, I See France

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RoseThorne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseThorne/gifts).



Zelgadis cursed himself for getting cornered as he braced for the spell coming his way. Hopefully it would be something Lina knew the counter to. Or something not designed to work on chimeras.

Before the spell could hit him a blur of swirling purple appeared in front of him, taking the hit instead.

Zelgadis winced at the flash of light caused by the spell meeting its target. Then blinked for several minutes, trying to clear the resulting spots from his eyes.

When they finally did... he choked. 

Dropped to one knee, hacking and trying to get his lungs to remember which way the air was supposed to flow, he missed the end of the battle. Won pretty much entirely by Xellos, admittedly, since everyone else found themselves in a similar situation.

“Is everything alright, Zelgadis-san?”

Zelgadis coughed. “Clothes.”

“Something’s wrong with your clothes?”

“You!” Zelgadis snarled weakly, pointing. “Put on some damn clothes.” When he noticed exactly where he was pointing he flushed, looking away quickly.

Xellos looked down at his naked, and completely anatomically correct, body thoughtfully. “Oh my. So that’s what it did.”

Zelgadis facepalmed.


End file.
